


Draco Malfoy, fan drarry

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Draco Fangirl Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Aevenien</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy, fan drarry

— Draconie Malfoyu!  
— Oho, zwracasz się do mnie pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem, więc pewnie siedzę po uszy w gównie. Jak zwykle. Ale ustalmy najpierw rzecz najważniejszą: czy możesz się proszę powstrzymać przed typowym potterowym atakiem szału? Wolałbym to powiedzieć z góry, ponieważ Granger nadal nie może mi wybaczyć twojego ostatniego popisu. Za sprawą którego cała jej ślubna porcelana została roztrzaskana w drobny mak. Aha, i skoro już dzwonisz z pracy, to dobrze ci radzę, lepiej zastanów się dwa razy, zanim zaczniesz się miotać i wrzeszczeć. Pamiętasz ostatniego wyjca od Shacklebolta? I to, jak skarżył się w nim, że znów uszkodziłeś windy w ministerstwie jednym z twoich niekontrolowanych wybuchów magii? Jak gdyby to była _moja_ wina…  
— Bo była, do cholery jasnej! Wziąłeś moją kartę kredytową i kupiłeś sobie parę skórzanych spodni, kosztujących ponad tysiąc funtów…  
— Limit na moich kartach był wyczerpany. Mówiłem ci o tym przecież. A poza tym to była włoska skóra. A ona do tanich nie należy. Jakoś nie narzekałeś, zanim się nie dowiedziałeś, ile te spodnie kosztowały. Muszę ci przypominać nieustanną erekcję, którą miałeś za ich sprawą? Zawsze zagłębiasz się w jakieś nieistotne szczegóły.  
— Tysiąc funtów to nie jest nieistotny szczegół.  
— Tak samo jak nie jest nim mój tyłek w tych spodniach. Harry, mam tu właśnie naradę. Czy to nie może poczekać? Jeden z nas musi zarabiać na życie. Dotarliśmy akurat z Severusem do tego punktu naszych cotygodniowych spotkań, w którym zaczynamy rozkwaszać sobie wzajemnie nosy. Zwykle spieramy się o pisownię z wielkiej litery, ale dziś przedmiotem ostrej debaty jest nadużycie…  
Niewyraźny głos w tle wykrzyknął: „Poprawne użycie, ty imbecylu!”  
— … potworne nadużycie…  
Niewyraźny głos w tle wrzasnął: „Absolutnie poprawne użycie, zgodne z zasadami interpunkcji, ty gramatycznie upośledzony płazie!”  
— … przecinków.  
— Nie, to nie może poczekać!…  
— Nie musisz od razu tak krzyczeć.  
— Też byś krzyczał, gdybyś znalazł wezwanie do rozliczenia podatkowego za mieszkanie w koszu na śmieci.  
— Harry, Malfoyowie nie płacą podatków. Dlaczego musimy się z tym zmagać rok w rok?  
— Dlatego, że rok w rok musimy płacić grzywnę za nieuregulowanie podatków w terminie. A Malfoyowie nie płacą podatków, ponieważ płacą je Potterowie, razem ze wspomnianymi odsetkami, a to z tej przyczyny, że Malfoyowie są egoistycznymi dupkami, którzy za każdym razem, gdy mowa o podatkach, wywlekają starą śpiewkę o tym, że szlachectwo zobowiązuje. Między innymi do niepłacenia podatków. Co jest totalną głupotą, bo i tak wyjdzie na jaw, jako że mamy wspólne konta i… Ale nie w tym rzecz, ty palancie. Chodzi mi o to, co znalazłem w koszu na śmieci…  
— Severusie, ja tylko próbuję ocalić przed publicznym upokorzeniem twoją dupę, która nie ma bladego pojęcia o przecinkach. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, jeżeli postawisz przecinek w tym miejscu, to już nigdy nie będziesz się mógł pokazać na Pokątnej. To tradycyjna interpunkcja. Kapujesz? Halo? Harry, mam poważną naradę. Musimy jeszcze przebrnąć przez czwarty rozdział. Tak, Sev, Harry też cię nienawidzi. Zadzwonię do ciebie po obiedzie.  
Trzask odkładanej słuchawki.

***

— Jestem w domu. Nareszcie! I popijam wielkimi łykami Bordeaux, którego butelkę zamówiłem w zeszłym tygodniu. Kiedy wrócisz z pracy? Też nalać ci kieliszek? Ten z przepięknie wygiętą nóżką…  
— Chromolę nóżki od kieliszków. Same bzdury wygadujesz, Draco, nic więcej…  
— Nawet się nie zapytasz, czy bez szwanku przeżyłem kolejne spotkanie z Severusem? Redakcję jego książki przypłacę niebawem popadnięciem w totalny alkoholizm.  
— Bzdury. Pijesz dokładnie tyle samo co zwykle.  
— No, możliwe. Ale naprawdę mam chęć obwinić go za to, że piję to Bordeaux, ale nie mogę zrobić tego ot tak po prostu, bez jakiejś solidnej wymówki. Przykładowo takiej, że przez niego muszę uspokoić skołatane nerwy czymś mocniejszym. A on narzeka, że to ja wpędzam go w alkoholizm…  
— Ty wpędzasz nas obu w alkoholizm, Draco.  
— A ciebie to niby w jaki sposób?  
— No, na przykład prowokując mnie do dzielenia twojego nieszczęścia.  
— Cóż, na pewno je podzielisz i dotkliwie odczujesz, gdy przyjdzie rachunek za to pierońsko drogie wino. A Brenda, ta z banku, do którego należy twoja karta kredytowa, wspomniała coś elegijnym tonem o dodatkowym oprocentowaniu za przekroczony limit. Nie zaczynaj się tylko burzyć, bo ją uciszyłem. Naraiłem jej Finnigana. Machnęła więc uczynnie ręką na procenty za ten miesiąc. I tak oto świętuję pełen sukces. Moje argumenty dotyczące przecinków przeważyły. Dzisiejsza narada z Sevem była wyjątkowo uciążliwa. Na serio się zastanawiam, czy nie wprowadzić do tego rozjemcy…  
— Draco, jesteś redaktorem. To nie Jałta. Żaden z ciebie Churchill. A Snape to nie Stalin.  
— Jałta? Stalin? Churchill? O czym ty, na boga, wygadujesz? Co ja mam wspólnego, do diabła, z dawno nieżyjącym facetem, który, gdy jeszcze żył, był posiadaczem trzech podbródków?…  
— O to mi właśnie chodzi…  
— Nie nadążasz za mną. Podsumowując, zabiłbym Severusa, gdybym był pewien, że nasze konto bankowe wytrzyma takie obciążenie.  
— Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że tak drobne szczegóły byłyby w stanie cię powstrzymać. Widzisz? Wcale się w nie zagłębiam. Czy nie jesteś ze mnie dumny?  
— Pieprz się, Harry. Istotny jest zawsze ten drobny szczegół, na którego ty nie zwracasz uwagi. Zrobimy tak: nie będziemy odpowiadać na żadne sowy przez następne pięć dni. Jak zwykle.  
— Sowy przynoszące komentarze o przecinkach?  
— Oczywiście, że o przecinkach. Nigdy nie traktujesz mojej pracy poważnie. Wino zdążyło już całkiem miło mnie otępić, jak stwierdzam. Możesz zacząć wrzeszczeć.  
— Jestem ciągle w pracy, niestety, więc głośne wybuchy emocji mogą okazać się zbyt krępujące.  
— Nie brzmi to zbyt zabawnie. Albo, patrząc z innej strony, brzmi jak przepyszna zabawa, jeśli to ja będę mógł ci coś skrępować…  
— Mam robotę, Draco, i zamierzam ją skończyć. Jakie perwersyjne pomysły przychodzą ci znów…  
— Harry, czy ty próbujesz wystawić mnie do wiatru? Dobrze wiesz, jak reaguję na ten typ rozmów. Pocieram właśnie kciukiem wzdłuż rozporka, w górę i w dół…  
— Przestań!  
— Mam przestać?  
— Tak, przestań. Słuchaj, czy ty piszesz historyjki o naszym życiu intymnym i publikujesz je potem w internecie?  
— …  
— Draaaacccooooo…  
— Możliwe.  
— Draco, obaj doskonale wiemy, że „możliwe” oznacza w kodzie używanym przez Malfoyów „tak”, wyrażając przy tym ewidentną chęć skłamania i jednoczesną obawę, że za przyłapanie na kłamstwie spotka cię kara w postaci tygodniowego szlabanu na seks.  
— Możliwe.  
— Draaaacccooooo…  
— Zanim zaczniesz się gotować i angażować, i to nie w rzeczy, które lubię najbardziej, to o którą historyjkę konkretnie ci chodzi?  
— Tą, w której wciskasz mi język do tyłka na weselu Rona i Hermiony.  
— Czy to od tego opisu tak się właśnie gotujesz?  
— Nie tak bardzo, jak ugotowany byłem wtedy, gdy to się działo!  
— Zmieniłem szczegóły. Czemu się tak wściekasz?  
— Jeden szczegół. Zmieniłeś _jeden_ szczegół. A mianowicie fakt, że twój krawat był srebrny, a nie czerwony. Reszta dokładnie odpowiadała prawdzie. Nasze _imiona_! Draco, użyłeś naszych imion i nazwisk!  
— Oj, tere-fere, nikt nie wiem, że to naprawdę my.  
— !!!  
— Harry, wydajesz z siebie dość niepokojące odgłosy. Uważaj: jeśli się właśnie dusisz, trzy razy stuknij o coś telefonem.  
— Ten odgłos to dźwięk moich gałek ocznych, wyskakujących z orbit i uderzających o ścianę naprzeciwko.  
— Ludzie cały czas o nas piszą. Skąd mają wiedzieć, że to naprawdę ja? Prawdziwy Draco.  
— Piszą o nas. Niemożliwe. Ludzie piszą o nas pornograficzne kawałki?!  
— Dosłownie tysiące. Myślę, że to całkiem pochlebne. Te historie potrafią być naprawdę ostre. Fani biorą sobie na warsztat powieść napisaną przez Jo i… wzbogacają ją.  
— I ty też takie pisujesz?  
— Cóż, często jesteś w rozjazdach. A ja rzadko mogę skupić się na normalnych książkach, nie wpadając przy tym w szał. Zacząłem więc pisać pornosy. To tylko takie hobby.  
— Draco, chyba zaraz dostanę migreny. Piszesz o nas pornosy. Z tym, że to wcale nie są żadne wymyślone pornosy. Napisałeś o każdej obscenicznej rzeczy, do której zdołałeś mnie kiedykolwiek namówić, a ludzie biorą to za fikcyjne porno. Z tym, że to najczystsza prawda.  
— Harry, twoje ograniczenie w pojmowaniu zaczyna mnie irytować. Tak, to my, ale czytelnicy nie mają o tym pojęcia. Inni pisarze uważają po prostu, że mam talent do opisywania naprawdę gorących kawałków. Nikt z nich nie wie, że te gorące kawałki przydarzyły mi się rzeczywiście. Po prostu przelewam na papier swoje doświadczenia.  
— To dlatego rachunki za internet są tak wysokie? Jesteś na okrągło online, beztrosko paplając o szczegółach naszego pożycia intymnego?  
— Możesz to i tak ująć. Skoro już koniecznie chcesz.  
— Kolejna malfoyowska metoda na powiedzenie „tak”, oferująca możliwość wykręcenia się od wszystkiego, o ile zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
— Nieistotny szczegół. To, co się w tym momencie naprawdę liczy, to fakt, że musimy się wreszcie pozbyć tego męczącego modemu. Chcę ISDN albo stałe łącze.  
— Za wolno ładuje ci te pornole, co?  
— Ten modem pracuje w ślimaaaaczyyyym tempie, Harry. Proszę, czy nie mógłbyś mi podarować na urodziny połączenia przez ISDN?  
— Przecież dopiero co miałeś urodziny. Nie. Chyba nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Draco, przestań o nas pisać.  
— Hej, spójrz, ciebie wiecznie nie ma. A ja zdążyłem się już wirtualnie zaprzyjaźnić z paroma naprawdę świetnymi ludźmi. Oni nie wiedzą, że to _rzeczywiście_ my. Aha, tylko sobie nie pomyśl, że jestem jakimś modem albo innym fandomowym VIPem. Jestem tylko zwykłym, drobnym fanem drarry.  
— Mod? Fandomowy VIP? Drarry?  
— Tak. Mod. Morderator na forum. A VIPem nazwałem osobę uznaną przez innych czytelników za kogoś należącego do grona najlepszych autorów fanfiction. Zaś fan drarry to ktoś, kto czyta lub pisze takie kawałki o nas, a czasem robi obie rzeczy naraz.  
— A Jo nie ma nic przeciwko temu?  
— Jasne, że nie. Sama jest zarejestrowana na jakimś forum. Pisze odjazdowe yuri. Jeśli podchodzą ci takie rzeczy…  
— Yuri?  
— No fakt, to raczej nie dla ciebie, skoro twój kompas jest nastawiony na kutasy. Napisała też kilka opowiadań o tobie i Ronie, ale coś z takim pairingiem może wywołać jedynie obrzydzenie, więc nie dałem rady tego przeczytać…  
— Pairing? Moment. _Ron_?!?!?!  
— Wiem. Sama myśl o tym wystarcza, żeby nabrać ochoty na rozwalenie sobie głowy o ścianę, byleby tylko powstrzymać cisnące się wizje. Wiesz przecież, co sądzę o piegach i seksie w jednym i tym samym ciągu myślowym. Spokojnie. To wszystko odbywa się anonimowo. Mam nicka na forum drarry, który w ogóle nie przypomina mojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Nikt się niczego nie domyśli.  
— Zwłaszcza to „dra” w drarry pasuje jak ulał. Jak brzmi twój nick?  
— Ocard Yoflam.  
— !!!  
— Harry, czy ja dobrze interpretuję ten odgłos? Znów walisz czołem w biurko?  
— Wybacz mi tak dramatyczną reakcję. Masz rację. Twój nick jest równie dobrze zakamuflowany co Hagrid pod peleryną Flitwicka.  
— Wydawało mi się, że to sprytne. Posłuchaj, niektóre z tych tekstów są naprawdę pikantne. Gdy tylko uda ci się przywlec tyłek do domu jeszcze w tym stuleciu, wydrukuję ci kilka rzeczy moich ulubionych autorów i przeczytamy to razem. Na przykład to: mamy trójkąt…  
— Trójkąt. My?  
— Tak. Ze Snape'em. Przestań znów wydawać te dźwięki, jakbyś się dusił. Myślałem, że już z tego wyrosłeś. A jedno z moich ulubionych opowiadań to niesamowita historia o mnie i o tym, jak urządzam konkurs na największego fiuta w Hogwarcie 1.  
— Wcale nie brzmi aż tak nieprawdopodobnie. To coś w twoim stylu.  
— Właśnie, też tak pomyślałem. Ten tekst jest prześmieszny, a jaki podniecający! Choćby ten opis, w jaki sposób użyć czekolady w charakterze lubrykantu… Czy ty masz może alergię na czekoladę?  
— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. A czemu pytasz?  
— A tak sobie, bez powodu.  
— No i następny malfoyowski kod, mówiący tym razem „nie powiem ci teraz, o co chodzi, ale bardzo ci się nie spodoba, zanim to pokochasz”.  
— Nonsens. Pokochasz to od razu. Mam jednak parę zastrzeżeń do tego opowiadania. Draco jest w nim marudny.  
— Pasuje.  
— I samolubny.  
— Strzał w dziesiątkę.  
— Wkurzający i humorzasty.  
— Co ty nie powiesz?  
— Ale ma zajebisty tyłek.  
— Wychodzi na to, że to żadna fikcja.  
— Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości twoich ironicznych uwag. W dodatku autorka zamieściła w fiku kilka szczegółów, które nie mogą mieć nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Posłuchaj tylko! Obdarzyła Longbottoma kutasem, który zwisa mu niemal po kolana.  
— Hmm, Draco? Neville _naprawdę_ ma kutasa, który zwisa mu niemal po kolana.  
— _Nie ma mowy!_ Nie może mieć większego niż Blaise. Nie byłby wtedy ludzką istotą. No i Weasleyowi też dała przyrodzenie całkiem sporych rozmiarów.  
— Draco, wiem, że zrani to twoją śmieszną ślizgońską dumę, ale założę się, że przy tym, co ma między nogami Neville, klejnoty Zabiniego wyglądają jak skurczone ślimaczki. A Ron też ma dużego.  
— !!!  
— Nic nie mówisz. Co może oznaczać tylko jedno: właśnie drzesz moją bieliznę na strzępy.  
— Możliwe.  
— Jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz, zamienię wszystkie twoje szyte na zamówienie bokserki z jedwabiu w kraciaste wełniane gacie z rozporkiem. Przez siedem lat kąpałem się z nimi pod szkolnymi prysznicami. Są dobrze wyposażeni. Zwłaszcza Neville.  
— Bzdury. Istnieje tylko jeden sposób obiektywnego zakończenia tej debaty. Zerknąłem do naszego terminarza, na następną sobotę nie mamy jeszcze planów. Zorganizujemy imprezę ze wstawką onanistyczną. Wyślę cały zastęp sów i zaproszę tylu facetów, ilu się da, żeby wyciągnęli oręż i zaprezentowali broń w pełnej gotowości.  
— Draco, twoi dawni szkolni koledzy wiedzą, że jesteś gejem. Może wydać im się dziwne, że zapraszamy ich do siebie w celu ściągnięcia spodni, trzepania przyrodzenia i dokonania jego pomiaru.  
— Znów dajesz się wciągnąć w wir nieistotnych szczegółów, Harry. Ufundujemy nagrody. Ludzie nie potrafią oprzeć się nagrodom. Wracaj do domu jak najszybciej, kochany. Naleję ci kieliszek wina i rozgrzeję drukarkę do czerwoności. I jeśli dziś w nocy znajdziemy choć chwilę czasu na sen, to zjem własny modem. Och… Cholera jasna.  
— Co jest?  
— Powiedziałem Brendzie z twojego banku, że Finnigan ma dużego.

XXX

— Chyba nikt nie przyjdzie.  
— Hmm, zdaje się, że chyba nie.  
— Nie rozumiem. Przecież napisałem wyraźnie w zaproszeniach i nawet podkreśliłem dwukrotnie grubą krechą, że są przewidziane nagrody.  
— Możliwe, że ma to jakiś związek z onanizowaniem się w obecności gejów.  
— Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dlaczego miałoby to stwarzać jakieś problemy. Przecież robimy to przed sobą bez przerwy.  
— No tak, wiesz, ludzie mają różne blokady.  
— A kupiłem takie słodkie buteleczki z nawilżaczem dla naszych gości, każda inna.  
— Nie zmarnują się, bez obaw.  
— Tylko nie dotykajmy tego gówna o zapachu ananasa i kiwi. Cuchnie jak sama cholera. Spróbuj tylko użyć tego w moim pobliżu, to oberwiesz klątwą. Butelkę tego specjału przeznaczyłem specjalnie dla Weasleya.  
— Dobra. Żadnego gówna z ananasem i kiwi.  
— Oprócz tego kupiłem indywidualne chusteczki dla każdego. Wiesz, na potem. Nawet kazałem wyhaftować na nich inicjały zaproszonych. Nie zapomniałeś chyba, że przepadam za monogramami?  
— Nie, Draco. Nie zapomniałem.  
— I te malutkie, oprawione w skórę notatniki do zapisywania wyników. Wraz z pasującymi długopisami.  
— Dobra, pójdą na prezenty świąteczne dla znajomych.  
— I eleganckie berety na imprezę. Papierowe czapeczki za bardzo trącą klasą średnią.  
— !!!  
— Zawsze wydajesz z siebie te gardłowe odgłosy, gdy za wszelką cenę usiłujesz powstrzymać śmiech.  
— N-n-nie… Nie, nie śmieję się z ciebie. Wyglądasz bardzo seksownie w berecie.  
— A spróbowałbym nie. Mam ich teraz piętnaście. Na szczęście to uniwersalny rozmiar.  
— Co miało być główną nagrodą?  
— Dwuroczna prenumerata „Magicznego Geja”. Moja się niedawno skończyła. Nie wydaje ci się, że brak gości może być winą mojego kostiumu Perwersyjnego Pastuszka na ostatnim halloweenowym przyjęciu u Weasleya?  
— Hmmm…  
— Przecież ten kostium był _genialny_. Absolutnie i zajebiście genialny.  
— Zgoda. Był. Tak jak ty. Staje mi na samo jego wspomnienie.  
— No, może te owce niekoniecznie były potrzebne…  
— Następnym razem będzie bez owiec.  
— Śmierdzące kreatury. Słuchaj, a nie uważasz, że Weasley odgrywa się po prostu na mnie za ten drobiazg z jego ogrodem? To naprawdę nie moja wina, że te owce zeżarły mu parę roślin. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że te bydlaki są aż tak żarłoczne?  
— Draco, one zjadły mu cały ogród. Nie zostało w nim ani ździebełko. Ani śladu zieleni. Obgryzły nawet cegły w ogrodzeniu. Nie mówiąc już o stosach gówna, które zostawiły na każdym dostępnym skrawku ziemi.  
— Przyda się na nawóz. A poza tym to był koniec października. W tym ogrodzie już nic nie kwitło.  
— Pożarły też cebulki i korzonki. Wcisnęły pyski pod samą ziemię.  
— Nie cierpię owiec.  
— Podobnie jak Hermiona i Ron. A przynajmniej nie znoszą ich od tamtego czasu.  
— …  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
— Nie, nic nie jest w porządku. Wiesz, jak kocham imprezy i przyjęcia. Uwielbiam je wydawać. Uwielbiam rozlewać szampana i rozdawać małe upominki. I naprawdę kocham zabawiać się swoim kutasem. Pilnuj mnie, żebym przypadkiem nie odezwał się kiedyś do tego pieprzonego zdrajcy, Zabiniego. Nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wysłać mi sowę z wiadomością, że się nie zjawi. Nic nie przemawia na jego usprawiedliwienie. B jak Blaise. B jak bi.  
— Hej, Draco? Przecież Pansy przysłała wiadomość, że musi z żalem odmówić.  
— Pansy nigdy w życiu nie czuła żalu z powodu swoich poczynań. Co naprawdę tam napisała?  
— Że prędzej padnie trupem, niż pozwoli Blaise'owi i Neville'owi wymachiwać kutasem przed twoim nosem, ponieważ dobrze wie, jaki jesteś łasy na porządny rozmiar.  
— Boże drogi, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Wredna małpa. Wiedziałem, że jej bajeczka o Longbottomie, który jest u nich „rezydującym ogrodnikiem”, to gówniane mydlenie oczu. Nawet my nie mamy ogrodnika mieszkającego u nas na stałe.  
— No jasne, że mamy. To ten czarnowłosy abnegat z blizną na czole. Ten, który na okrągło kosi trawnik i strzyże żywopłot co sobotę, podczas gdy ty popijasz sobie poranne espresso i czytasz „Proroka”.  
— A, o _niego_ ci chodzi… Jest całkiem w moim typie. Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, gdybym się wokół niego zakręcił?  
— Myślę, że by mu się to spodobało. Ma słabość do szczupłych blondynów ze spiczastym podbródkiem i frywolnymi ustami.  
— O, to było bardzo przyjemne. Zrób mi tak jeszcze raz. Harry?  
— Tak?  
— Wydałem pięćset funtów. Albo osiemset, jeśli wliczysz w to szampana.  
— Spójrz na to z tej strony: mamy już większość prezentów gwiazdkowych dla znajomych. Szampana lubimy obaj. Nic się nie zmarnuje. Chodź. Załóż pelerynę. Aportujemy się do Paryża. Zarezerwowałem na dzisiejszą noc pokój w George'u V 2. Przed kolacją mamy akurat dosyć czasu na obejrzenie pokoju i szybki numerek.  
— Och. Och! Serio?  
— Tak, serio.  
— Wiedziałeś, że to się tak skończy.  
— Pomyślałem, że lepiej mieć jakiś plan awaryjny. No dalej, wskakuj w tę pelerynę. Jeśli się spóźnimy, będziemy musieli wybierać między zabawą w „pieprzenie ogrodnika do upadłego” a kolacją.  
— Harry?  
— Nie podoba mi się ton tego „Harry”.  
— Brenda, ta jędza z działu kart kredytowych w twoim banku, dzwoniła, gdy wyszedłeś po kawior. Randka z Finniganem, którą jej załatwiłem, nie okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Nie zrozumiałem dokładnie tego, co mówiła, bo tak się na mnie wydarła, że omal nie ogłuchłem. Plotła coś o tym, że nawet przy pomocy teleskopu Hubble'a nie mogłaby _tego_ znaleźć. I z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów nie tylko nie odpuściła nam procentów za przekroczenie limitu, ale jeszcze narzuciła dodatkowe. Jakby to była moja wina, że Finnigan ma miniaturowego fiuta.  
— No jasne. Zakładaj pelerynę.  
— Hmm, Harry.  
— Tak, Draco.  
— Myślałem o tym opowiadaniu drarry. Jestem irytujący?  
— Bez przerwy.  
— Humorzasty?  
— Przeciętnie trzy razy na dzień.  
— Arogancki?  
— !!!  
— Wkurzający?  
— Dwa razy dziennie. Przeciętnie.  
— Nieznośny?  
— Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu.  
— …  
— Jesteś też czarujący, genialny, uwodzicielski, seksowny, elokwentny i przede wszystkim mój. _Accio_ peleryna Dracona. Draco, załóż ją. Spakowałem już twoje rzeczy. I zanim zaczniesz pytać, tak, pamiętałem o dziesięciu parach skarpet, pięciu parach czarnych jedwabnych bokserek, pięciu parach spodni, szarej piżamie i dziesięciu koszulach, białych, jak przystało na lato. Spędzimy noc w Paryżu. W niedzielę rano zjemy śniadanie w tej małej kafejce, którą tak lubisz, każemy sobie zapakować obiad, aportujemy się do Wersalu i urządzimy sobie piknik w tamtejszych ogrodach. Będziesz mógł sobie poudawać, że jesteś członkiem francuskiego rodu królewskiego. Wspaniały plan, prawda? Draco, co jest nie tak?  
— Harry, dlaczego to działa?  
— Co? Twoje skrzywienie z udawaniem członka francuskiej rodziny królewskiej?  
— Nie, ty i ja. To, co mamy.  
— Pomijając fakt, że gdy się dotykamy, przypomina to wybuch bomby atomowej? Ty głuptasie. Potrzebujesz mnie, a ja potrzebuję, żebyś mnie potrzebował. To bardzo proste.  
— Od kiedy to ty jesteś taki mądry?  
— Nie jestem. Zapytałem Hermiony. Wyjaśniła mi to przy okazji, gdy wręczałem jej czek, żeby mogła sobie odnowić ogród.  
— Ja…  
— Wiem… Ja ciebie też. A teraz chodź wreszcie! Spakowałem też twój kostium Perwersyjnego Pastuszka, bo w końcu ogrodnik powinien zostać ukarany za wpuszczenie tych wszystkich owiec do ogrodu. Szczerze mówiąc, on już nie może doczekać się swojej kary. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki za czary wyciszające.  
— Wiesz, Potter, to bardzo nie fair. Wszyscy myślą, że z nas dwóch _to ja_ jestem wyuzdanym perwersem…  
— Bo jesteś.  
— … podczas gdy jesteś równie wyuzdany i perwersyjny jak ja, tylko że kryjesz się z tym za zasłoną dymną mojego zepsucia.  
— Możliwe. Złap mnie za ramię. Aha, dla twojej wiadomości: pokój zarezerwowałem na nazwisko Yrrah Rettop.

 

**Koniec**

 

1 Nawiązanie do niestety nieukończonego opowiadania Autorki _We Are the Champions_.  
2 George V to ekskluzywny hotel w Paryżu.


End file.
